Je t'aime
by plastique
Summary: She lost her heart to him. She found a nice boy this year and fell in love with him. He tells her she's beautiful. He tells her she's his world. However, through it all...a piece of her will always hate him with a passion.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer 

_I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does._

_  
**Before Reading:** This fanfic is a Sesshoumaru & Kagome pairing. Just a heads up. The setting does not take place in Feudal Japan. It takes place in a modern, up-to-date place. Much like today._

**_Je t'aime._**

_Chapter One._ **_Who are you._**

While surfing on the net, Kagome couldn't help but think. 'Only a year and a half before college, wow.' She had logged into a chat-room and started chatting with a few people. Many of which, were her online "friends". She never took online chatting that seriously. 'Idiots, all of them.' They often acted as if they hadn't a clue in the world. She logged out of the chat room and clicked on forums. She had registered days ago, posting whatever nonsense popped into her mind. Suddenly a popup came up saying that someone had added her as a contact. Wondering who it was, she agreed to let him or her add her as a contact.

Kagome: Hello. o.o Who are you? If you don't mind me asking.  
Sesshomaru: I'm someone from the forums.  
Kagome: Well, that explains it. - sarcasm -  
Sesshomaru: Je t'aime.  
Kagome: Translation please.  
Sesshomaru: I love you.  
Kagome: You move quickly, don't you.  
Kagome: OH. Now I know who you are. You're that smartass.  
Sesshomaru: XD Oui.  
Kagome: Why'd you add me?  
Sesshomaru: 'Cause I wanted to speak to you. Maybe.  
Kagome: You must be one of those people who just add me because of how I look and stalk me afterwards.  
Sesshomaru: No. No. XD But you are beautiful. . .  
Kagome: er. right. It's a mask, I tell you! xD; I have to go. cya.  
Sesshomaru: Au revoir.

-

"Hmm, that was odd." Kagome chuckled. She looked at the time and yawned. "Time to sleep..." Kagome soon fell into a deep slumber.  
Kagome groaned while looking at the time. '11:30 AM. Must get up...' While forcing herself to walk to the bathroom, she smelled eggs, and fried bacon. 'hmmm.' Hurrying to get dress and ready, she got downstairs and sat down. Her mother placed food on her place. 'hmmm eggs..' Kagome started eating and was soon done with breakfast. She headed towards the computer and logged on MSN Messenger. 'heh..he's online.'

Sesshomaru: GOME. GOME.  
Kagome: Oh..hey. It's you. Bleh. Somehow I can't type as fast when speaking with you. Sesshomaru: I have powers.

Kagome: Don't start calling yourself god now.  
Sesshomaru: Pssht. I'm ABOVE the gods.  
Kagome: Whatever...Martha.  
Sesshomaru: Martha..? o.o Kagome: Yes..Martha.  
Kagome: We should be like, lovers. sflkasfdafljadnmlf GAY lovers. pssht.  
Sesshoumaru: You have a penis? o.O Kagome: No. We'll share yours. xD;  
Kagome: Bleh. I'm tired.  
Sesshoumaru: Go sleep.  
Kagome: Yea, I should do that. Cya.  
Sesshoumaru: Au revoir. Je t'aime.

-

Kagome sighed happily.

- _Few months passes_ -

It had be a few months now. Kagome was once again staring at the window of the classroom. Daydreaming as usual. Sesshoumaru and she had been chatting for a while now. She had grown to have feelings for him. However, they felt somewhat wrong. Since she had never believed in online dating. But now...she was doing what she had once mocked. Online dating.

-

'What am I doing'. Kagome groaned at the sight before her. To her, kisses are like feathers coming down from heaven. She longed for someone to touch her that way...someone to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Kagome looked towards the window. Here she was...day dreaming again.  
The light shines so brightly on the Eiffel Tower. She looked at the man beside her and smiled. "I love you..." He smiled back and held her close to him. "KAGOME." Kagome suddenly remembered where she was. Blushing while her fellow classmates laughed. She sighed.  
_**Ring Ring.**_  
Class was over in a flash. She walked out the school doors wondering if what she was doing was right.

_- flashback -_

"I'd like to see you someday..." "Would that be okay"  
"Yea...sure. Why not"

_- end of flash back -_

'This seems wrong'. Kagome sat down on a near by bench, not knowing that someone near by was watching her.  
He took in her lovely ivory face, gray eyes, long, soft, raven colored hair, and her beautiful smile. 'Kagome...'

-

**_End of chapter one._**

_After reading(Author's notes)  
_I hope you readers have liked it so far. Forgive me for making their conversations a tad bit long and the chapter so short.. Feel free to comment, and or give constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

_I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does._

**Before Reading:** I'm sorry that I made a few mistakes in the lining of the previous chapter. Kagome starts speaking in this chapter.

_**Je t'aime.**_

Chapter Two. _It's you._

"There you are...You always seem to be right there waiting, huh?"

"Heh. I guess you could say that."

"I'll always love you. Even if mother has stopped."

"Love won't cut it now that I lost your adoration."

"My adoration? You haven't lost it." She shifted towards him. "You keep reminding me that you're gone forever. I guess I've been too much of an idiot to realize it. "

She looked up. Dad? ... DAD. DAD!

He faded away.

Kagome opened her eyes. It was just a dream. 'Who am I fooling. You've been gone for a while.' She sighed, obviously deep in thought.

_- knock knock -_

"Kagome"  
She walked towards the door. "Yes mum? What is it?" She walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She had a concern look on her face. "Your grandfather is sick. I have to look after him for a while."

"When will you be back?"

"In a few weeks. Promise me you'll be good."

"Of course mum. I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself." Kagome tried to smile but failed miserable at it.

She laughed. "Don't grow up too fast now. You're my one and only baby girl."

She turned towards the door. Opened it, and left.

Kagome sighed. 'A few weeks to myself...Won't that be a blast.' She smiled contently while closing her eyes.

_- 15 minutes later -_

"GOSH. Idiot." She smacked herself on the head. "I'm late." She ran downstairs grabbing a paper near by. She was late...again. For one of her "poetry groups."

She opened the door and hurried to her seat. "How kind of you to join us, Ms. Higurashi."

She blushed from embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. I promise."

"I do hope you live up to that promise. Now, get up here and read your poem to our fellow poets."

Kagome sighed sharply. 'Jesus.' She looked around the room and caught an eye of a man in the back. 'Focus Kagome.'

She began reading her poem aloud.

"Hurt me. I see but I feel blind."

"Wish I could cry a river To show off my pain Of my pain, I am apparent You see me when I hurt But I don't like to show off So I bite the dust and lick the dirt

Made me sad, it did to say The least of all the worries December makes me want to cry Curl up under mistletoe Kiss me as I sweetly lie

Switched lanes and almost Crashed today, killed a squirrel the other Day, but now I'm quiet, calm, quite fine But earlier I was shaking, begging Let me feel the pain this time

Bother me, no more will I Hesitate to bite my tongue When losing never won a loss But made love to forfeit for the bet I guess she bluffed, the flush, the cost."

Moments of silence washed over.

"Wonderful. Ms. Higurashi"

"Thank you sir."

She walked to her seat and sat down. 'Hmm.' She turned around, looking closely at the boy in the back. He looked at her. She quickly turned her head back around. 'He didn't see me. He didn't see me''He saw me. Kagome, you idiot.'

She looked up at her "teacher".

"Okay. Thank you all for sharing your wonderful poems. Hope to see you all next week."

Kagome got up out of her seat and walked towards the exit

"Hey."

"Hmm?" She turned.

He smiled at her.

-

_**End of chapter two.**_

After reading (Author's notes)  
_Thank you to those who read the previous chapter. The poem is copyrighted by Joanna Smith. One of my favorite poets. I do hope you saw the hints I placed in this chapter. Sorry if the ending was a bit pathetic._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. And I'm incredibly jealous.

**Before Reading:** It's time for an update. I hope this chapter goes well. Enjoy reading.

_Je t'aime._

Chapter Three. Lies. All of it.

"Um. Yes? Do I know you?" Kagome asked with a confused look.

"Heh. Yeah, well. It's been a while since I gave you an updated pic of me."

She gasped. "Sesshomaru?"

"Obviously. Hey, why don't we get out of here. Get something to eat."

Kagome smiled. "Sure."

They both walked in silence. Both not knowing what to say to each other.

Kagome groaned. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

Kagome took a deep breath and exhaled. "Why didn't you say anything before? Why so sudden? Couldn't you have sent an email or something? Letting me know that you were coming."

"I just wanted to surprise you. Kagome, I love you. Why? Is anything wrong?"

Kagome looked away. "No . . . of course not."

'what can I say now . . He's here. '

_- Meanwhile -_

The phone rang. Kagome's mother picked it up.

"Hello? Ms. Higurashi?"

"Yes, it's me. Who is this?"

"One of Kagome's friend from school. Sorry for calling at this hour."

"Oh. That's alright. What is it you want dear?"

"May I speak to Kagome please?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. She's out. Do you want me to leave her a message for you?"

"No. Thank you. Goodbye Ms. Higurashi"

"Oh wait! I didn't get your name."

"I didn't give it."

_- click -_

"hmm. What was that all about." she asked herself.

_- Kagome & Sesshomaru -_

Kagome and Sesshomaru soon finished eating.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"How bout we head on over to the park?" Kagome asked.

"Heh. Alright."

The two walked to a near by bench and sat down.

Kagome looked around. Remembering each spot of the park.  
"My father used to take me here all the time. Everyone wanted to talk to him. It made me feel good to have such a popular dad. But that was in the past when I was just a child."

Sesshomaru shifted towards her. "What happened?" he asked her with a concerned look.

Kagome soon went into a flash back.

"One day . . . when my father and I went to the park, I went over to the swings and he went to speak to the other dads as usual. While playing on the swings, I found this little glass marble. I became fascinated by it." Kagome gave a soft laugh and looked away.  
"I wanted to show it to my father so I picked it and brushed it. When I ran to where my father was, I stopped behind a tree that was close by. Mom always told me not to eavesdrop but I couldn't wait to show my dad the glass marble." Kagome took a quick breath and continued.

"I heard them speaking about a 'package' of some sorts. I just assumed it was one of his work issues. Then I saw my father giving the men this bag, which looked like sugar substance."

Kagome faced Sesshomaru and continued speaking. "I didn't understand it at the time. However, after the years went by, I started to understand. I never went to the park with my father again. Ashamed and embarrassed by him, I slowly distanced myself from him."

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a soft hug, showing her that he cared. Kagome smiled. "Let's head over to my house. There's someone I'd like you to meet" The two soon walked off hand in hand.

-

**End of chapter three.**

_After reading. ( Author's notes )_

It's a short chapter, I know. I had to leave the chapter that way to get ready for the next chapter. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. The ending was a bit corny, I know. You're welcomed to comment me on whatever.


End file.
